La Veille de Noël
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "The Winter Eve" par XSilverLiningsX : Six vignettes, six mercenaires, et une nuit d'hiver très spéciale. OS


_Auteur : XSilverLiningsX_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La Veille de Noël

* * *

 **1\. Cadeaux de Noël**

"Hé, rentre avant de te geler les fesses !" Lann, du haut de ses sept ans, sursauta et se détourna de la neige qu'il empilait dans un coin pour se tourner vers la provenance de la voix. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant un homme accoudé au chambranle de la porte avec un paquet cadeau sous le bras.

"Tonton !" Lann courut s'attacher à la jambe de l'homme, les envoyant presque tous les deux dans la neige entassée sur le porche. "C'est pour qui ça ? C'est pour moi, dis ? Hein ? Dis-moi que c'est pour moi, allez !"

"Je vois que ta mère t'a toujours pas inculqué les bonnes manières à coup de cuillère sur les oreilles !" Lann tira la langue et essaya de se saisir du cadeau de ses bras courts, mais l'homme le tient bien au-dessus de sa tête juste pour l'embêter. Finalement, dès que l'homme put rentrer au chaud dans sa maison avec Lann toujours ventousé à sa jambe, il céda et lui tendit le cadeau.

L'oncle de Lann eut un sourire plein de dents et serra le nez froid de l'enfant d'une main calleuse : "Joyeux Noël, gamin."

* * *

 **2\. Gâteaux aux Fruits**

"Papa, pourquoi doit-on faire ces ... gâteaux aux fruits ? Ce ne serait pas mieux qu'on fasse ces fruits en compote et les garder en réserve pour le reste de l'hiver ?" Fiona regardait les gâteaux en forme de brique qui cuisaient lentement dans le four en céramique d'un sérieux des plus comiques quand on considérait qu'elle avait huit ans tout juste.

Fiona se tourna vers son père qui éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant qui firent rosir ses oreilles et ses joues d'un mélange d'indignation et de honte. "Tu sais quoi ?" Les yeux de Papa brillaient de joie tandis qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux de ses mains d'ours gentil. "Pourquoi ne ferait-on pas les deux, hein ? Pendant que ça cuit, on va s'atteler à la confiote. Le meilleur des deux mondes comme dirait ta mère."

Fiona aurait levé les yeux au ciel au comportement exagéré de son père s'il ne s'était pas accroupi pour susurrer à son oreille d'une voix grave cachant à peine la malice qu'il y avait derrière : "Et si nous bossons dur et finissons tôt, nous nous mettrons aux feux d'artifice, d'accord ?"

* * *

 **3\. Branche de Gui**

Evie fit une grimace devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle tira sur l'épaisse manche du costume de son frère : "Dis, frérot, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se font des bisoux ... comme ça ? Et pourquoi tout le monde les encourage et tape des mains, hein dis ?"

Elle pointait du doigt un couple qui s'embrassait passionnément sur un porche, entouré par une foule d'adultes possiblement éméchés qui sifflaient et criaient pour les encourager. Son frère fit un bruit ressemblant à un chat qu'on égorge et mit sa main devant les yeux d'Evie avant de la faire marcher dans la direction opposé en cafouillant une explication plausible pour satisfaire la curiosité d'une gamine de six ans.

"Euh, eh bien, c'est le ... euh ... le gui. Oui, c'est ça, le gui !" Grommela-t-il en levant sa main de ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse voir où elle mettait les pieds. Ils se retrouvèrent près de la table avec tous leurs plus jeunes cousins, les nièces et les neveux des cousins germains également. Son frère était sur le point de s'échapper mais la prise de fer sur sa manche et les yeux de chien battu d'Evie le firent soupirer en défaite.

"D'accord, alors on a cette tradition où, si tu marches sous un brin de gui avec quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup, tu leur fais un gros bisoux baveux. Bon alors reste là et ne disparais plus. S'il te plait. Ou Maman va être énervée contre toi. Comme d'habitude." Son frère se dépêcha de disparaître dans la foule, laissant Evie toute seule à la table des enfants, la plupart endormis et ronflants dans un coma induit par la nourriture de fête.

Evie jeta un coup d'œil aux adultes criards et fous qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la salle à manger avant de hausser les épaules. Il était bien connu des enfants que les adultes étaient vraiment bizarres, tout compte fait.

* * *

 **4\. Arbres de Noël**

Karok fixait l'étrange arbre de Noël illuminé, stupéfait et perplexe face à cette tradition humaine qui consistait à mettre des lumières et des boules brillantes sur un certain type d'arbre. L'arbre ressemblait à n'importe quel autre arbre fir qu'il y avait dans cette forêt que lui et sa famille nomade traversait, mais un voyageur les précédant avait prit le temps de décorer un arbre au hasard sur son chemin.

Franchement, c'était quelque chose d'étrange à observer.

"Ça t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ?" Karok battit des paupières pour sortir de son état de stupeur et tourna son regard vers l'Historien, un homme-géant sage qui était responsable de la sauvegarde des contes et des chansons que les géants se partageaient au coin du feu.

"Connais-tu le sens de ces décorations, mon petit ?" Karok secoua lentement la tête : en neuf ans d'existence, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. C'était fascinant de voir les branches sombres, alourdies d'objets brillants, se balancer dans le vent froid qui soufflait neige et glace de part et d'autre de la forêt.

"Eh bien, l'origine de cette tradition humaine est assez méconnue mais elle se déroule en général lors d'une plus grande célébration avec de somptueux repas et des échanges de cadeaux entre amis et familles. Un peu comme le Festin de Printemps, ne trouves-tu pas ?" Karok hocha la tête, la signification derrière les similarités qu'il y avaient entre les traditions de son peuple et celles des étranges humains s'établissait clair comme jour dans son jeune esprit.

Les boules brillantes et les flammes vacillantes des chandelles pendues dans l'arbre fier en faisaient presque un phare dans la nuit noire, froide et impardonnable qui s'annonçait. Karok se raidit lorsque la main leste de l'Historien se posa sur son épaule d'un geste ferme mais familier.

"Et si nous rentrions au camp, mon petit ?"

* * *

 **5\. Jeu**

La forêt était aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau tandis que les flocons tombaient doucement pour recouvrir de neige le sol déjà gelé et blanc. Un lapin, la fourrure aussi pale que la neige sur laquelle il bondissait, surgit de derrière une souche d'arbre mort alors qu'il cherchait un brin d'herbe à se mettre sous la dent. Après quelques bonds aux alentours, le lapin se raidit, le museau frémissant, avant de se remettre à épier un banc d'herbe récalcitrant de par de vieux arbres noirs.

Un battement de cœur. Le bruit presque imperceptible de la corde d'un arc qu'on relâche. Une flèche mit fin à la vie d'un courageux lapin qui s'était aventuré dehors à la recherche de nourriture.

De derrière les fourrés, un bruit discret et un crissement de pas dans la neige résonnèrent comme un coup de feu dans la forêt silencieuse. Une grande femme, vêtue de peaux et de fourrures, émergea des fourrés comme une ombre, faisant à peine un bruit tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'animal mort pour s'en saisir. Elle retira la flèche en un tour de main, essuyant le sang sur sa manche avant de la ranger dans le carquois qui pendait à son épaule.

"Maman ?" Le murmure était discret mais toutefois audible depuis les fourrés. La femme se retourna, le petit animal bien en main. Le fourré frémit un instant et Kai, lui aussi bien habillé de fourrures pour lui tenir chaud mais ayant à peine sept ans, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus. La femme lui fit signe d'approcher alors il marcha vers elle en faisant des pas prudents dans la neige, ses bottes s'enfonçant quelque peu à chaque pas dans la poudreuse mais il connaissait son affaire sinon il aurait été tout entier enseveli.

Quand Kai fut suffisamment près, la femme s'agenouilla et mit sa main sur le haut de sa tête, le poids familier contre le cuir épais de son capuchon. Elle murmura tout doucement, comme si la forêt allait à tout moment s'écrouler s'ils faisaient un bruit plus fort qu'une corde d'arc tendue par de petits doigts : "Joli coup, fils."

* * *

 **6\. Chocolat Chaud**

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait du caca." D'accord, Vella avait six ans, mais même les enfants savaient qu'il ne fallait pas boire quelque chose qui sortait du derrière du chien, comme cette fois où elle lui avait donné à manger des légumes dont elle ne voulait pas et que le résultat avait été étonnamment explosif.

"Pourquoi tu n'en bois pas une gorgée, avant de commenter ? Je t'assure que tu vas adorer !" La sœur fit la grimace, soit de rage soit de désarroi, Vella ne savait pas trop et s'en fichait plutôt, et ses sourcils se rapprochèrent comme si l'arbre de Noël allait se mettre à brûler rien qu'en le regardant un peu rudement.

Vella jeta un regard dédaigneux à la tasse de liquide marron fumant avant de la renifler. Il avait une odeur sucrée mais elle n'était toujours pas convaincue. "Pourquoi vous n'en prendriez pas une gorgée ou deux : si vous ne vomissez pas j'en prendrais alors." La sœur leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa tasse.

La sœur grommela : "Ma cuisine n'est pas si horrible que ça, quand même ?" avant de prendre une bonne grosse gorgée et d'avaler. Elle tendit de nouveau sa tasse à la petite. "Tu vois, je suis pas morte. Alors maintenant bois avant que ça ne refroidisse ! C'est pas aussi bon quand c'est froid..."

Vella prit une gorgée et la riche saveur du chocolat et du sucre inonda ses papilles. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que la tasse soit vide et que Vella tire la langue pour essayer de récupérer les dernières gouttes du breuvage. La sœur, avec un petit sourire en coin, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de récupérer sa tasse en râlant : "Eh bien, de rien, petit monstre !"

La réponse de Vella fut de lui tirer la langue avant de déguerpir, riant à pleins poumons quand la sœur la prit en chasse pour essuyer avec un torchon sa moustache marron.


End file.
